


You've Got My Head In The Clouds

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Did I mention pining?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Pining, Pining, Woojin cries a bit, and more pining, changlix are a bunch of teases bro, healthy relationship in the end, like its worrying, polyamourus, slightly suggestive but no smut, woohoo, woojin is Whipped, woojin is so oblivious its insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: “What? No. No! I’ve already seen your boyfriend half naked on accident, I don’t want to have to see you half naked and it be planned,”





	You've Got My Head In The Clouds

In retrospect, he knew it would be incredibly dumb of him to fall for a couple. Yeah, not a person in a relationship, but both of them in said relationship, that just so happened to be both guys if that said anything more. Woojin couldn’t decide if his life was just so incredibly cliche or that his luck was beginning to run out; either way, he was suffering immensely. It wasn’t as if he meant to though, he had already made a promise to himself he wouldn’t fall for anyone when his technology business was rising so rapidly considering that he had such little time barely for himself, much less anyone else. Though, when Minho dragged him to one of their friend’s get together (though it was really more of a small ball if Woojin was honest) he ran into Hwang Hyunjin who he then met Seo Changbin through a few hours later.   
  
To say Woojin was smitten was an understatement as he treated Changbin like an absolute king that whole night at the party. Though, he experienced real betrayal when the younger sheepishly admitted that night when Woojin walked him home and attempted to press a kiss to his cheek that he had been seeing someone and that he hoped that they could remain friends. And what was Woojin going to do?   
  
Say no?   
  
So, Woojin pouted for a few days before he actually took Changbin out to coffee and began to bond with him how any friend would as he tried his best to ignore all the feelings swirling in his stomach when Changbin smiled or laughed. The man was intimidating at first sight, but Woojin quickly realized that Changbin was a man who absolutely loved to be pampered and was relatively soft in general. Woojin wondered what it would take to get Changbin to fall for him because if he were honest, he was willing to give Changbin the world. Though Woojin was really fucked when he finally met the boyfriend of the younger, because if he thought Changbin enjoyed being pampered, Lee Felix lived and breathed the endless affection Changbin, and now Woojin, provided.   
  
They clicked pretty well. Changbin and Felix were practical soulmates so that really wasn’t all that hard there, but Woojin was like the glue that held them together. For a while, Woojin was too scared to hang out with them in fear of third wheeling and watch the two men that had successfully stolen his heart prance around like a few lovesick puppies, but when Felix guilt tripped him into going out for a stroll with their dogs one afternoon on his break and then it just became a tradition. In fact, having Woojin there had become so normal that Felix and Changbin felt off when he wasn’t actually there. It only got progressively worse when they had all ended up in a hotel room together one weekend because of a last minute road trip and now Changbin and Felix found it hard to sleep without Woojin there in the middle to cuddle up to.   
  
(and if perhaps they created a body pillow and sprayed it with Woojin’s cologne to help themselves sleep, that was entirely their business.)   
  
Felix’s and Changbin’s relationship and way of living had been altered greatly now that Woojin was in their lives, and yeah, they had talked about the possibility of officially adding him into the mix, but they only kept the conversation between them because hell, they were scared. On the contrary, they grew increasingly affectionate with Woojin after they had discussed it between them. Cheek kisses were already pretty common with them, but they were becoming more and more daring with their placements, it’s been kind of a miracle that Changbin hadn’t said fuck it yet and kissed Woojin right on the lips just to see what would happen. After all, it was Felix who was so unsure about telling Woojin. He and Felix weren’t as close as Woojin was with Changbin, and while Felix held such great feelings for him, he wasn’t sure if Woojin felt the same.   
  
So… if perhaps Changbin mentioned that he would be going out of town for a few days and would need someone to drag Felix out of the house to be social, then that factor definitely didn’t have anything to do with it. Nope. It didn’t.   
  
Timid knocks came at the door of Changbin’s and Felix’s shared condo, Felix snapping his body up and glaring holes of suspicion into the door as a voice called out a minute later, “Lix! Open the door! It’s cold!” Woojin grunted from outside, and Felix squeaked in surprise. So, with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders tightly like a cape, Felix scrambled to his door, unlatched the many locks, and tore it open to reveal Woojin standing tall in fancy winter clothing and a bright smile on his lips that made Felix’s heart lurch, “I can’t believe you,” Woojin tutted as he nudged his way inside, Felix not escaping the foot of length between them as he backed away enough to let Woojin through the door. Felix peered up at him in question at that, a pout on his lips.   
  
“What do you mean by that? What did I even do, hyung?” Felix whined out, naturally full lips somehow looking fuller and Woojin hated it.   
  
“It’s noon and you’re still in your pajamas,” Woojin pointed out, slipping off his jacket to hang up in the closet by the door as Felix tried his best to calm his heart when he saw Woojin’s back muscles flex slightly through the pale blue fabric of Woojin’s button up. Fuck, was that legal? “Go get dressed! I’m on a time crunch!” Woojin shrieked when he realized that Felix was still standing behind him, laughing a bit when Felix jolted and raced down the hallway into his and Changbin’s room with the blanket trailing behind him like a cape. Woojin watched him for only a moment before he paced over to the couch where Dika, the two’s very sweet and lovable Bernese Mountain dog, was lounging about and eagerly waiting for him to join her on the couch. It was only a matter of time before Woojin found Dika in his lap and coating all of his very nice and expensive clothes with dog hair, but did he care? No.   
  
“Felix~ Where’s your hair roller?” Woojin wondered as he blindly walked into their boyfriend, stopping when he realized 1) Felix didn’t have a shirt on and 2) shit when did he had tattoos? “Shit, sorry,” Woojin hissed turning his back towards Felix and as much as he wanted to reassure Woojin that it was more than okay, he figured he could enjoy the sight for a little longer.   
  
“Just walk away, hyung,” Felix teased, never taking his eyes off of Woojin’s backside until he was completely out of sight and laughing to himself as he slipped a black turtleneck sweater over his head. He could faintly hear Woojin muttering to himself about how stupid he was, and he was more likely than not snuggling his face into Dika’s tummy out of embarrassment. Felix hurried up the process of getting ready, slipping on a pair of light wash jeans, black fancy shoes like Woojin’s but far less expensive, a white cardigan, and the necklace Changbin got him. Just his luck, he walked out quietly and got to see Woojin hunched over Dika’s body, face indeed buried in her fluffy tummy, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. “Having fun there?” Felix cooed when Woojin groaned, muttering out a small ‘yes’ in retaliation. “Here, you big baby,” Something hard hit Woojin’s back, but he recognized the object when it kind of stuck to his clothing before it fell to the floor.   
  
Woojin lifted himself away from Dika, much to her disappointment and grabbed the lint roller from the ground to give himself a firm roll down before handing it back to Felix’s waiting hands. “Where are we going, hyung?” Felix inquired as he let Dika out into their backyard considering he had no idea how long they’d be gone and he didn’t want any accidents in the house. Woojin smiled mischievously, shaking his head and waggling his finger in dismissal. “Hyung~” Felix groaned loudly, stepping forward until his hands were on Woojin’s hips and he was pouting up at him cutely. Woojin didn’t give in though.   
  
“It’s a surprise!”   
  
“Hyung, I hate surprises!”   
  
“That sounds like a personal problem if I’m completely honest with you,” Woojin cackled, even when Felix slapped his chest like a small child before stepping away to let Dika back in since she was waiting patiently at the glass door. They made sure everything was locked, secure and set before leaving, Woojin slipping on his jacket but freezing when Felix insisted on fixing his collar. His face was so close, his lips were just right there. Woojin could lean forward and kiss them right then and there. No, Woojin. Keep yourself together, “Why are you just staring at me? Go!” Woojin laughed, shoving Felix along toward his car so they could get a move on that day. Felix breathed in slight amusement but didn’t start moving until his small hand was in the firm grasp of Woojin’s larger one that practically engulfed Felix’s in a bundle of warmth. Felix loved holding Woojin’s hands.   
  
Soon, they were on the road, heading downtown that really wasn’t that far considering Felix and Changbin lived just between the suburbs and the actual city life of Seoul. It was a very nice middle ground Woojin must admit. Soon enough though, they pull up to an unknown ice cream place that looked old and run down, Felix wasn’t snobby enough not to like it but he wondered why Woojin was bringing him here of all places. “I know you haven’t been here long enough to have any idea what this place is, but Changbin and I used to come here a lot when we were kids. That’s how we bonded apparently,” Felix gaped at Woojin for a moment.   
  
“And that’s how you want to bond with me…” Felix trailed off shyly, shifting his eyes away as a rosy crimson coated his cheeks.   
  
Woojin shrugged casually, but he too was a little shy, “We never really got to bond. I didn’t get to pamper you like I did Changbin before I met you. I figured it was time since he’s not around to worm his way in,” Woojin winked, and Felix’s heart flinched at the sight. Felix figured if Woojin really did feel the same way, a kiss to the jaw might have relatively the same effect. Felix felt like his whole chest was going to burst when he noticed how pink Woojin got afterward and he had to dig his nails into his palm to hold himself back from kissing Woojin endlessly. He was sure both of them would enjoy it but he didn’t want to have that conversation without Changbin there for support and his input. It would be entirely unfair.   
  
So, they escaped the car and had ice cream. Surprisingly enough, the place had some of the best ice cream Felix had ever had, and he was in love by the first bite. The two spoke quietly, and Felix was falling harder and harder every time Woojin spoke. Though he had to admit that it didn’t feel right not having Changbin there. Sure, it was entirely nice to be treated to ice cream, and a shopping spree afterward - where you had no limit on money and allowed to buy everything you wanted while a very attractive man told you everything you tried on looked great - but Felix didn’t like not having Changbin there to enjoy the fun.

 

“So, since when did you have tattoos?” Woojin wondered as Felix was in the middle of changing into a sweater and a pair of jeans. Felix hummed in thought.

 

“I think I got my first one when I was 19. But the only one I’ve gotten done since I met you was the bird on my shoulder you saw earlier,“ Felix explained, fully opening the curtain to expose the black sweater and wine red jeans, “What do you think?” Felix struck a dramatic pose, and Woojin’s already present smile widened into a fond one.

 

“That look’s good on you. I like the red,” Woojin complimented but Felix seemed a bit unsure as he turned to the right to study himself in the mirror. Woojin had seen Felix be confident before, and right now he was far from it. So, he took it upon himself to put him back in his place, “Hey, come here,” Woojin coaxed, slipping a hand around the back of Felix’s lower thigh to tug him forwards a bit. Felix was a bit bolder though, slipping between Woojin’s legs and letting his hands rest on the back of Woojin’s neck where his skin was hot and red. “What’s got you so unsure, hm?”

 

“Just old memories, hyung,” Felix breathed out, sounding sad but a false smile was planted on his lips. Woojin slapped at the back of his thighs lightly.

 

“Fuck old memories. I’m the only important one in this situation. Listen to your hyung. You look good,” Woojin scolded, and Felix let out a light laugh before pressing a kiss to Woojin’s cheek before escaping back into the dressing room. “Does Changbin have any tattoos?”

 

“Plenty. He’s got one along his spine that’s really beautiful, though. I think that’s his favorite,” Felix called out from the dressing room, and Woojin felt his heart stir. _Shit_.

  


“Alright, it’s getting kind of late. Do you want me to drop you off at home?”   
  
Felix gingerly took the bag from Woojin’s hand once he paid at the counter of the store, the elder refusing to show him the price of everything at all the stores (this being their sixth one and the least expensive of the bunch which really said a lot… Woojin’s bank account would be hurting later but it was worth it.) and Felix hated it. “Yeah… but Hyung?” Wojin hummed in acknowledgment, quickly flickering his attention away from his phone to face Felix, even going as far as to slip it back into his pocket, “Do you want to just stay the night? Watch a movie or something?” Felix nibbled on his lower lip, voice a lot higher pitched and shaky which prompted Woojin to coo fondly. “You don’t have to of course. I’m sure you’re busy and Changbin probably told you to do all of this for me so -” Woojin cut him off by cupping his jaw with his large plam and pressing his thumb flat against Felix’s plush lips.

 

“First of all, I would love to come over and protect you as you cry from a horror movie,” Felix scowled at that, but he knew it was true. He was already planning on making himself suffer with it just so he could cuddle with Woojin, “ -And second of all, Changbin didn’t set me up to do this. He mentioned that you might be lonely but that was it. I did this because I wanted to, not because of Changbin or me trying to hold anything against you. Do you understand?” Felix nodded his head furiously, flushing when Woojin let out a low laugh that turned his eyes into crescents. “Good, I’m glad we cleared all that up. Come on,” Woojin coaxed, holding out his arm for Felix to take, and Felix practically hugged his bicep as they walked out of the mall and to the car. Woojin, being the gentlemen he is, opened and closed the door for Felix before racing over to his side and soon, they were back on the road.

 

“Don’t worry about food. I meal prepped last weekend so there’s plenty of food at the house,” Felix hushed, voice mildly above the low hum of the car engine but matched the tone entirely with how deep it was, as he looked up from the bright screen of his phone. Probably texting Changbin. Woojin gulped and nodded. Suddenly, Felix snorted loudly before breaking out into quiet giggles, flushing when Woojin spared him a questioning look. “I - erm, I was telling Changbin hyung that you were coming over to watch a movie with me tonight and he said ‘oh good, that means someone else gets to face the torture of being my human pillow tonight,’” Felix uttered and Woojin broke out into quiet giggles as well.

 

“Tell him I said I’ll gladly cuddle you when he doesn’t want to,” Felix tried his best not to squeal at that. Felix’s phone dinged not longer after the message was sent.

 

“He said you’d never leave.” The two broke out into giggles and Woojin wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be opposed to that. “He says he’s going to sleep and to tell you goodnight,” Felix’s voice was much softer now, much fonder, and Woojin felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “Tell him I said goodnight and good luck tomorrow. It’s going to go great,” Changbin was a fashion designer, a pretty well-known one at that, and the fashion show he was attending in Tokyo was a damn big one as well. Felix would have gone if Changbin was allowed to take him, but Felix was pretty insistent that Changbin should focus on the show and take the weekend for himself, and Felix was far too stubborn to argue with when he was sure on something.

  
Felix himself was a model, but not one of the ones that are forced to be stick thin and perfect. In fact, he modeled for a special company that insisted his freckles and patches of discolored skin and lanky body was perfect to _them_. Felix worked alongside people who wouldn’t make it in regular auditions but were so ungodly beautiful it hurt at times. That’s where he met Changbin, the new stylist who was eager to work with them, and then the rest was history. They were happy, content, and well off, and Woojin wondered if there was anything he could give them. He wasn’t sure he could.

 

Luckily, it only took one trip to get all the shopping bags inside the condo, Woojin having to unlock the door considering he was the only one able to do it and they shoved the door open with their shoulders quickly. Dika looked ready to burst with excitement when she saw them, Felix screeching and clapping his now empty hands to get her outside before she actually burst and Woojin preparing the poor dog’s food. They were out a lot later than Woojin had intended considering it was dark out now, but Felix didn’t mind considering there weren’t any accidents and everything seemed to be in order. It was like a team effort to feed Dika, as Felix waited patiently for Woojin to prepare her food before running off towards the glass door, sliding it open wide enough to slide the bowl out onto the deck and allow Dika to scarf down her food.

 

Felix let out a long, deep breath, staring at all the bags with regret because now he had to put all of this away. However, Woojin dipped down, hoisted up all of the bags with his biceps bulging against his shirt and carried them all into Felix’s and Changbin’s bedroom, “I’ll put them away. You change, pick a movie, and heat up some leftovers,” Woojin ordered, sliding them all onto the bed as Felix hovered in the doorway. The younger didn’t argue with that, pulling out a pair of oversized sweatpants and - wait, what the fuck? Felix reached around Woojin’s torso from behind, burying his forehead between his shoulder blades as his small fingers found the buttons of Woojin’s shirt and quickly, but somewhat sensually undo them. Woojin was too gobsmacked and tired to register what was going on, much less stop him, and by the time he realized what was going on Felix was already sweeping it off of his broad, warm shoulders.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Felix teased, slipping his arms through the holes and wrapping the ends around his bare torso.

 

“You’re just going to leave me without a shirt?” Woojin whined, sucking in a sharp breath when Felix slipped his arms around Woojin’s warm torso and put his cheek to his equally warm collarbone. Goosebumps rose on the surface of Woojin’s honey skin when he felt Felix’s lips feather along his shoulder, neck, and jawline, “Felix…” Woojin trailed off wearily, and Felix sighed against his skin before pulling away. However, he didn’t go too far just because he wanted to hold Woojin’s large hands in his own.

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you tonight. Not with Changbin being in Tokyo,” Felix dismissed with a shake of his head, and Woojin’s shoulders relaxed a bit. Woojin had an idea of what was going on, and became giddy, but he was equally scared because he wasn’t entirely sure if they were on the same page. Though, Woojin became a little surer when Felix cupped on his cheeks, dragged him downward, and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Woojin’s lips, “Be patient. Let’s just enjoy the night while it’s still alive,” and then Felix was out the bedroom door with a huff of breath and Woojin’s heart was left beating in his head.

  
  


When Changbin came home, Woojin hadn’t been there to greet him. Instead, he was stuck at work in dumb meetings and even dumber labs that he shouldn’t have to be there for. Sure, Woojin was all for seeing what his employees were brainstorming, but he only saw what had made it, and he had already approved this prototype, seven different times. But yet, now he was in his office, surrounded by endless paperwork and blueprints he had seen over and over again with nothing changing and if he were honest, he was ready to shove his head against the fucking wall in hopes of putting himself in a coma or something. At least that way he could get some solid fucking sleep.

 

A loud groan bounced off the walls when Woojin saw that no progress had been made on fixing the glitch with the new phone he was planning on releasing after Christmas, and at that exact moment, knocks came at his door, “Come in,” Woojin snapped out, clearly sounding pissed but softening considerably when he saw Changbin peer in with a look of both amusement and worry. “Oh. Hey,” Woojin greeted softly, eyeing the man wearily as he began to approach Woojin’s desk.

 

“You weren’t going to come and greet me on the day I came back? How rude,” Changbin scolded playfully, rounding the corner of Woojin’s desk prompting the elder to stammer out of his chair so he could hug the younger. Changbin’s arms twined around Woojin’s waist, head burying into his chest and based on how he became limp like a noodle in boiling water when Woojin rubbed at his shoulders, it was pretty evident he was exhausted. “Do you have any drinks here?” Changbin muttered, and Woojin snickered at the dumb question. _Of course, he did._ However, when Woojin reached down to grab a bottle of soju underneath the desk, Changbin didn’t let him leave his grasp for even a millisecond so it made it difficult to grab it without falling over.

 

“You’re like a leach, Changbin,” Woojin teased, but yelped when Changbin shoved them backward until Woojin’s leg hit the back of his rolly desk chair and they went toppling into it. Grumbles echoed off the walls alongside quiet laughs as the two resituated themselves so Changbin was practically draped across his lap as he leaned against Woojin’s left shoulder. Woojin rolled them forward, the two splitting the bottle of Soju as Woojin began to keep working. Nights like these didn’t occur often, but Woojin cherished them endlessly because Changbin just knew how to get Woojin to stop stressing so much and actually get work done. Though, tonight was a tiny bit different, because Changbin was far touchier than he had ever been.

 

“Have you ever thought about modeling, Hyung?” Changbin mused, running a finger along Woojin’s sharp jawline that seemed as if he could cut his finger on it if he were to press down hard enough. Woojin scoffed at the question, leaning back and pivoting his head so he could look at Changbin without having to strain his neck.

 

“I barely have the time to entertain you and Felix, much less a modeling company,” Woojin murmured lowly, unknowingly sending chills down Changbin’s spine. “Besides, Felix does enough of it to make up for me,” And then he straightened his back again, focusing on his work once more until Changbin shoved him back down in his original position and shifted his body so he was fully looking at the elder who was doing nothing but tracing along Changbin’s spine the whole night.

 

“What’s got you so interested in my spine, hyung?” Changbin teased lowly, a playful smirk along his lips as the finger that had been originally tracing along his jawline was now circling his cheek until it reached his chin and pulled Woojin’s bottom lip down. Woojin tensed up, feeling a sharp breath dart through his lungs when Changbin shifted to completely straddle him. These boys would be the death of him.

 

“Felix told me you had a tattoo. I’m just a little disbelieving that you actually have it is all,” Woojin shrugged casually, leaning back as far as he can so he could put a little distance between him and Changbin. The younger seemed to sense this, backing away a bit but his smirk only widened at his hyung’s words.

 

“Do I need to show you?”

 

“What? No. No! I’ve already seen your boyfriend half naked on accident, I don’t want to have to see you half naked and it be planned,” Woojin admitted with flushed cheeks and his hands shooting up to cover his eyes. Changbin broke out into giggles, nearly falling out of the chair if Woojin hadn’t been there to catch him last minute. “It’s not funny! I was so embarrassed!” Woojin whined like a small child, but Changbin just started to cackle a bit more aggressively while mentally blaming it on the soju instead of how fucking love-struck he was for Woojin.

 

“Hyung, it’s really not a big deal. You wouldn’t be the first person to have seen him half naked. He’s a model for fuck’s sake!” Changbin managed to get out through his giggles, but Woojin just seemed to flush more at those words because now he was even more embarrassed, “Besides, he told me he got you back anyway. I can’t _believe_ he got to see you topless before I did,” Changbin pouted cutely, but Woojin had gone rigid once he realized that Changbin’s hands were practically feeling up his torso. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, because he did, but fuck what was he getting himself into?

 

“Do I need to show you?” Woojin mocked Changbin’s previous words, not expecting Changbin’s eyes to darken before his hands slipped up to fiddle with the elder’s tie. Changbin leaned in real close, his lips were right there, Woojin could just surge forward and kiss him all he wanted to right then and there, but did he? No, because Woojin was a coward, and cowards deserved ice cream without sprinkles because sprinkles were for winners.  

 

“Maybe you do,” Woojin thought he might have the confidence to kiss him then when Changbin was obviously asking for it, but they were jolted out of their dazes when hurried knocks came at the door. Changbin made a small noise as he climbed out of Woojin’s chair, throwing himself into the chair opposite Woojin’s desk and straightening himself up as Woojin called out for the person to come in. Surprisingly enough, it was Minho, finally escaping the depths of the lab room in the basement looking both exhausted, unhygienic, and panicked.

 

“I’m not even going to acknowledge whatever was happening in this room before right now. Hyung, Seungmin fucked up,” That was all Woojin needed to hear before he was up onto his feet and telling Changbin the quicked goodbyes.

 

“You mind if Felix and I come over later?” Changbin called out in a rush, holding the chair expectantly.

 

“Yeah! Sure! Whatever!” Woojin called out from where he was running down the corridor, not really registering what was asked of him as it wasn’t his top priority at the moment. Minho lead him down to the basement lab where Minho and Seungmin had been held up for a few days, Woojin trying his best to ignore certain smells or certain characteristics such as the hickey sticking out of the collar of Minho’s collar because really, as long as they got their work done he didn’t care, “What should I be expecting, Minho?” Woojin’s voice was a mix of cold and panicked, a tone he didn’t use often.

 

“Erm… a mess. A really, really big mess we might get fired for,” Minho stammered out with a nervous laugh, and Woojin felt like he was going to tear his hair out. He highly doubted he was going to fire them because they were the best he had, but he’s going to make them _wish_ he fired them instead. “Listen, just… please don’t go too hard on him. I thought he as going to shut down when he figured out how mad you’d be,” Minho pleaded softly, looking ready to go down on his knees to beg for forgiveness, and if Woojin softened a bit, that was entirely his own business. He’d try his best, but that was the only promise he’d ever make.

 

The mess was bad. Like, really bad, like Woojin won’t be able to put this new phone out until next Christmas big, “What. The. Absolute. _Fuck_. Did. You. Do?” Woojin hissed out the moment he stepped into the lab, seeing all of the shelves knocked over that held the most fragile of supplies and a good portion of the lights were now not working and sparking considerably. Seungmin whimpered from his position in the middle of all the mess, trembling like a dog would in front of his abuser. Woojin’s whole body softened when he saw how petrified the younger looked. “Seungmin…” Woojin trailed off in a warning when the younger wouldn’t open his mouth to explain himself.

 

“I-I was just trying to test - But the power - too much power - and then -” Woojin cut Seungmin off when he looked ready to break down into tears again, wrapping him up in a firm hug and holding him close and secure. Somewhere in between Woojin’s reassuring mumbles, Minho wormed his way into their embrace and now they were just a trio of weeping technology nerds hugging each other because their career just had a minor set back. But what was new right?

 

By the time Woojin managed to get home, it was hours later and his back and feet were killing him. It was well past 1 am, and he was well past being tired so he hadn’t really registered the car already in his driveway or the memory of Changbin saying he was coming over earlier. It was only when he walked through the door, shut the door behind him, and leaned up against it only for someone to pad up to him and place their hands on his chest did everything come flying back. Woojin’s eyes snapped open, coming face to face with a worried Changbin and his hands working against the knots in his shoulders at a much faster rate. “Shit, I forgot you were coming over. I’m sorry you had to wait so long,” Woojin really wasn’t all that sorry because he wanted them to leave. He just wanted to come home and cry until he passed out but now he can’t do that with them there.

 

“It’s fine. I’m always up at this time and Felix didn’t mind going to sleep in your bed,” _Fuck_ . Now they really couldn’t leave. “Do you want to talk about what happened back at the company or do you want to go to sleep?” Changbin inquired softly, moving his hands down so he was slipping off Woojin’s jacket and untying his tie. This all felt strangely intimate, much like everything else had been lately, but this was… _domestic_. This was something that he could get used to but knew that he couldn’t because this was probably just a one-time thing. Woojin hardly noticed that Changbin had begun to unbutton his shirt until it too slipped off of his shoulders and Changbin’s lips connected with his collarbone openly. “Answer me, Hyung,” Changbin hushed, watching Woojin eye the way Changbin’s throat bobbed when he swallowed and his own collarbones peaking out of his shirt.

 

“I just want to curl up into a ball and cry for a while, Changbin,” Woojin grunted out in an empty tone, slipping out from underneath Changbin’s fingers, “Please don’t play with my heart, not tonight,” Woojin flinched when he heard Changbin take in a sharp breath of disbelief, but continued to dig through his laundry to find a more comfortable shirt in the laundry room by the kitchen. Suddenly, arms weaved around his torso and a cheek was pressed against the middle of his shoulders. Woojin felt his bottom lip latch between his teeth and his fingers hooked around Changbin’s tiny wrists.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Changbin muttered like a small child who had upset their mother, and Woojin felt him chuckle around his tears. He told Changbin it was alright, but it wasn’t, he knew it wasn’t. They both did. Changbin began to pepper kisses along the back of Woojin’s neck, “Hyung, just let go,” That seemed to do the trick as Woojin’s shoulders began to shake and soon sobs were heard and Changbin whirled them around so he could properly hold his hyung. Woojin was bigger in both muscle mass and height, but he sure did feel small in Changbin’s strong arms. “It’s okay, Woojin hyung,” Changbin promised, running his fingers along the back of Woojin’s neck before he curled his fingers in his hair and tugged him a bit closer. Woojin tried to be quiet, but eventually, he awoke Felix from his sleep.

 

“Hyungs?” Felix inquired groggily, rubbing at his eyes cutely, but freezing when he finally registered the situation. Felix surged forward, sliding against the ground in his fuzzy socks and stopping once he reached Woojin’s back and he wrapped himself around the elder from behind. Woojin was quite literally embraced in heat, not fighting it when Felix and Changbin began to migrate towards the bedroom where they could lay Woojin down and have maximum comfort. However, once they actually reached the room, Woojin had gathered himself and was finally ready to function properly.

 

“Let me change and brush my teeth,” Woojin sniffled, detaching himself from the two and escaping into his bathroom. Changbin and Felix watched with worried eyes, Felix snuggling up to Changbin’s side as they spoke in hushed whispers.

 

“Why is Woojinnie hyung crying?” Felix whispered quietly, warmth blooming in his chest like a rose when Changbin held his head close to his own and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

“I think something happened at work, love,” Changbin hushed and Felix nodded, bottom lip trembling, “Now don’t you go and cry either, now. It’s too late for that,” Changbin nudged his shoulder, feather kisses against the side of his face in hopes of coaxing him to calm down.

 

“I know, I know, I just want Woojin hyung to be okay, he deserves to be happy…” Felix trailed off shyly in hopes of being quiet enough for Woojin to not hear but he did.

 

“I’ll be fine, Lix. I promise,” It was sudden enough to startle them both, but muffled and accompanied by a low buzz of Woojin’s electric toothbrush. The two waited patiently for Woojin to finish up, sitting on the edge of the bed and following his every movement with wondering eyes. Eventually, though, Woojin was dressed in a long, army green t-shirt that was soft to the touch and black sweat shorts that had orange paint stains on them before he climbed into the middle of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Stop staring and cuddle me already,” Woojin’s voice cracked slightly, and eventually enough, Changbin had their legs tangled and Woojin had his head resting on Felix’s chest as they rubbed away the knots in his shoulders.

 

Woojin doesn’t remember it clearly, but in the back of his head, he swears up and down he felt two pecks being pressed to his lips that night right before he dozed off to bed, but it wouldn’t ever come up. “Get some sleep, hyung. We’ll all talk in the morning,”

  
  


Morning came far too quickly for Woojin’s liking, and now he was just a giant ball of anxiety. Changbin and Felix hadn’t been in the room when he woke up, so that was pretty nice considering he had time to prepare, but at the end of the day, he’d never be ready for what was coming. “Morning, hyung,” Felix croaked from where he was laying on the couch underneath a bunch of blankets and watching TV. Woojin eyed him wearily, but greeted him quietly nonetheless, “Come here and cuddle with me~” Felix whined out, arms outstretched and welcoming. Woojin found it incredibly hard to resist and just gave up after a couple of seconds. He slipped between Felix’s body and the back of the couch, tugging Felix close without worrying about where the hell Changbin was.

 

Woojin let himself slowly doze back off to sleep underneath the warmth of Felix and the blankets, but jolted awake when Felix flipped over to face him, “What?” Woojin laughed fondly but short-circuited when Felix wrestled him down, so the elder was pinned to the couch by Felix’s thighs. Woojin could barely form basic words, much less the reaction to Felix pressing their lips together. After a few seconds of Woojin not kissing back, Felix pulled back with a mix of both hurt and confusion. Perhaps he and Changbin had misinterpreted everything. Though, that theory was quickly debunked when Woojin finally came back to his wits and pulled Felix back down into a firm kiss. They kiss with fevour, every essence of self-control gone within a heartbeat as Woojin rolled them around until he was on top and his lips broke away from Felix’s. The younger whined lightly when Woojin accidentally bit down too hard on the tendon of his neck, but the finger’s in Woojin’s hair didn’t allow him to pull away.

 

Felix was panting loudly, legs curling around Woojin’s and eyes locking on the man stood at the sliding glass door that leads outside with a tennis ball in hand and a smirk evident on his lips, “Hyung…” Felix trailed off, Woojin thinking he was referring to him and humming against his throat that made the younger suck in a harsh breath, “Hyung, look at what Woojin hyung has done,” Woojin froze at that, scrambling off of Felix as the younger chuckled quietly at how nervous Woojin had gotten all the sudden. Changbin too was a smirking mess when Woojin began to profusely apologize to him and that he doesn’t ever have to talk to him again if he doesn’t want to, and perhaps Changbin would have let his rambling continue if Woojin didn’t look like he was on the verge of absolute tears.

 

“Listen, Hyung…” Changbin trailed off, hooking a finger into the collar of Woojin’s shirt to drag it down and feather a kiss to the junction of Woojin’s neck, “All I’m saying is… you better do to me what you did to Felix,” And then Woojin was curling a hand around Changbin’s neck and pressing their lips together. It was messy, far less organized than Felix’s kisses were, but this was a nice contrast. Felix made him feel in control, but with Changbin, they had equal power, a pull and a tug that kept them stabilized. Though, Woojin ultimately won because he had Changbin’s legs wrapped around his waist and the younger pressed up against the wall as he ravished hickies into the poor man’s neck. Changbin was a mess when he told Woojin to stop. “Not now,” Changbin hushed when things were starting to go a bit too far, and Woojin couldn’t argue with that. Too soon.

 

Then, they were all lounging around the couch, Felix speaking up as no one else bothered to, “What does this mean for us three?”

 

Surprisingly enough, it was Woojin who asked the golden question, a question a coward would never dare ask.

 

“Well… I was hoping you two would consider being my boyfriends,”

 

Needless to say, Woojin felt like his head was stuck in the clouds when two pairs of lips met his own a few seconds later.

  


  
[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1050942957652770816)]


End file.
